


Vampires and Shapeshifters and Zombies, Oh My!

by wanttobeatree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Monsters, robo!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttobeatree/pseuds/wanttobeatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that standing there and letting your brother get turned into a vampire is not really the done thing, Sam takes a trial-and-error approach the next times Dean gets attacked by monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires and Shapeshifters and Zombies, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://wanttobeatree.livejournal.com/943667.html?thread=8138035#t8138035) at the [How the Winchesters Got Their Groove Back](http://wanttobeatree.livejournal.com/943667.html) commentfic meme. Spoiler: fic contains neither vampires nor shapeshifters. Oh my.

“Vampires and shapeshifters, I can understand,” Sam muses, cleaning his fingernails with the edge of his knife. “But what’s the point in an alpha zombie? I mean, what does it do? Groan louder than the rest? Lurch with dignity?”

He points his knife at the alpha zombie. “What do you do?”

The alpha zombie groans, and lurches.

“Huh,” Sam says. “I think that _was_ louder, actually.”

“Sam!” Dean gurgles, from under the zombie’s groaning, lurching bulk.

“Oh. Right, sorry.”

Sam leaps into the battle.

 

 _Remember what we talked about_ , Dean had said the whole drive to the gremlin nest. _Remember the don’t sacrifice me for the greater good or forget to help me thing we talked about._ So when the head gremlin comes charging towards them, Sam pushes Dean out of the way and kicks the gremlin in the face.

It goes flying into the next field, which is, Sam thinks, quite impressive.

“Who knew gremlins were so aerodynamic?” Sam says, turning to Dean – or to where Dean ought to be, but he isn’t there. Sam frowns, looking around. “Oh. There you are.”

Dean crawls out of the ditch Sam pushed him into, spits out a mouthful of ditch water, and glares up at Sam through his faceful of scum. “This still needs some work,” he says.

 

Sam still has the scars from their last ghoul encounter. Scars are a lot easier to understand than the tangled-up web of emotions Sam remembers having had for Adam, although quite what those emotions were he can no longer recall.

“We don’t like ghouls, do we?” Sam says, as the car crawls to a stop outside the ghoul nest.

Dean makes a face that Sam can’t quite place. “No, we do not.”

They gather their weapons in silence, but as they crunch up the gravel path, Sam turns and says with all the sincerity he can muster, “I promise I have absolutely no scientific interest in watching a ghoul eat you.”

Dean stares at him.

“And I won’t push you into a ditch this time,” Sam adds.

“Okay then,” Dean says, with a short laugh. It might be an amused laugh, or it might not be. Sam takes it as a good sign, all the same.


End file.
